


In A World Like Ours

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends Lydia & Allison, F/M, Lydia's POV, Mention of Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, POV Outsider, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Relationships, Stiles' red hoodie, Unsure Timeline, mention of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Lydia is known for her beauty and her brains, so when she starts noticing chances in her best friend's behavior, she makes it her mission to find out who Allison is talking to on her phone and who is making her smile in such a sweet way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck and this is the result.
> 
> I have always wanted to write a story about these two because I have a thing for ships that will never see the light of day on TV series.
> 
> Warning! I wrote this while super sleepy and I couldn't get the idea out of my head and in fear of losing it, I wrote it.

Going through High School as the dumb popular girl wasn’t easy. She had to hide her intelligence, think before she spoke, phrase her words a certain way so nobody could know that the mask she wears, the one she took hour perfecting every morning, was fake.

But, doing all those things… Hiding and not being herself, made her notice everyone around her. She noticed when Scott started becoming better at Lacrosse, she noticed when Jackson changed, when something happened even if he hid it behind the reputation of jerk he had built for himself and she noticed when the hyperactive boy who followed her with his eyes every single day, stopped doing it.

After meeting Allison, after opening herself up to this sweet girl who looked past the facade, Lydia started being herself. She stopped caring about what other’s though of her because she finally met someone whose opinion mattered.

Someone who liked her… The real her.

Her best friend, Allison Argent.

Allison holds a special place in her heart and because Lydia loves and cares about her, she takes note of her friend’s life.

She notices the affect Scott McCall had on her, the way the goofy boy acted around her. She had only ever seen a love like theirs in movies, the love that takes hold the instant their eyes lock. The kind of love that prompts a man to build a house for a woman he hasn’t seen in years.

She thought they would last.

But they didn’t.

She thought Allison would be devastated, heartbroken for years. She thought her best friend would cry at the site of Kira and Scott together but she didn’t.

“Yeah, it hurts a bit because he’s my first love. I’ll always love him just as he will always love me but… I am happy that he has found someone who makes him happy.”

And Kira does. The sweet, kind-hearted girl is the total opposite of Allison but that doesn’t matter because it’s not about Allison’s and Kira’s personality. It’s about their character and that is what Scott falls for.

“So, you’re okay with it?” Lydia asks, her inquisitive green eyes narrowed at Allison.

The huntress sigh, and finally nods. “Yeah.”

And then she gets a look in her eyes and smiles softly.

That’s when Lydia starts paying extra attention.

She notices how Allison spends time looking at her phone, smiling softly, occasionally chuckling under breath. When Lydia tries to get a peak, Allison locks her phone and puts it away.

Lydia raises her eyebrows in question. “Explain.”

Allison presses her lips together as if to force a smile to remain hidden, even if her eyes betray her. “It’s nothing.”

“Hmm, try again.”

Allison rolls her eyes and her dimples appear. “It’s something. Something new that I don’t want to jinx it.”

Then she notices how Scott keeps giving Allison grins, like he knows something. Stiles’ would elbow him and tell him to stop, mumbling that he’s starting to be creepy like Derek.

One day, on an icy morning, she sees Allison walking down the hallway. Her hair is loose, framing her face with those gorgeous waves that Lydia wishes she has. She’s dressed in her usual style, combat boots, a nice pair of tight jeans but one thing is unusual, the red hoodie she has on.

Something nags on the back of her mind, she knows she has seen it before, but she can’t seem to remember where.

“Nice hoodie. Trying something new.” Lydia comments when Allison comes close enough to her locker where Lydia always waits for her.

Allison grins, her sharp jaw line accenting her smile even further, her dimples on full displace. “You could say that.”

She eyes the hoodie all day. She wants to ask about it once more, grill Allison for details but she doesn’t have the chance to. Whenever she opens her mouth after class is done, Allison jumps up and is already out of the door before she can utter one single word.

Lunch times come and Scott keeps glancing at Allison who is silently eating her apple, pretending to read a book, so she can avoid any eye contact with anyone. She knows Scott knows what is going on so she makes it her mission to find out.

She corners him while he’s packing away his books with Stiles’ standing next to him. As she walks closer, Stiles is the first one to notice her but he no longer looks like he’s about to die of a heartache when he sees her.

Good, she thinks.

Scott sees her next and Lydia slides into the space between him and Stiles, locking her hard gaze on him.

“You know something. You know what Allison is hiding. Spill.”

Scott’s eyes widen for a second. He opens his mouth, no doubt to come up with some ridiculous lie he has taken only a second to conjure up.

“I uh, I uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

Lydia raises an eye brow. “Really? So you have been staring at her during lunch time, grinning at her, with your girlfriend right next to you for the fun of it? If so, you and I need to have a serious talk about good boyfriend behavior.”

“This coming from the girl who dated Jackson.” Stiles speaks up behind her.

She looks over her shoulder, a nonchalant expression on her face. “The operative word being ‘dated’.” She turns back to Scott. “I haven’t got all day, McCall.”

He glances behind her for a second, breaking eye contact. When he looks back, Lydia can see the puppy-eyed boy Allison dated. “I huh, I have no idea?”

“Keep ending your sentences with a question mark, it will make it more believable.”

Stiles sighs behind her. “Okay, okay. Lyds’ he’ll crap himself if you keep looking at him like that. I know what’s going on and after school today, you will know too.”

Lydia twirls around, knowing the ends of her hair smacked against Scott’s face when she did it. “You know.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, and I promise, you will get your answers in a few minutes.”

And like that, Stiles walks away leaving Lydia and Scott alone. She turns around once more, raising her pointed fingers at him in a stern manner.

“If I don’t get my answers… I’m coming for you.”

She narrows her eyes for good measure before walking off too, her heeled boots clicking against the floors as she does so. She gets to her locker, taking out the books she will need to study from. She looks around for Allison but doesn’t see her. Scott scurried off the moment Lydia was a few good feet away so he and Stiles are missing too.

When the bell rings, she eagerly closes her locker. She leans up against it, waiting and watching as students pile out through the front door, all of them eager to leave the school building. When the crowd thins out, Lydia follows after.

As she walks out the school building, she looks around, trying to find what Stiles might have been talking about and then she sees the red hoodie.

She watches as Allison makes her way past every car, her hair blowing back in the gentle breeze, revealing her face, making it perfect for Lydia to identify her.

She then stops for a second before she speeds up again.

Lydia follows her, watching in shock as Allison wraps her arms around someone, his face vanishes behind her head, burying into her neck, blocking Lydia’s view. The guy she is hugging is slightly taller than her, his arm are long, so long that they wrap entirely around her thin waist. He pulls away, his head tilted to the side, his face still hidden.

A hand, with long fingers comes up, cupping the side of Allison’s jaw and then he kiss her. It’s not a wild kiss, or a passionate one, it’s a long and slow one. Their lips barely pull way from each other’s before they are wrapped around the others again.

The guy pulls slowly away, saying something against her lips and then Allison laughs, her melodic laughter traveling through the parking lot to Lydia’s ears. She turns around and grins at Lydia, waving a hand that is lost in the sleeves of the hoodie.

And then Lydia sees where they are standing.

She sees the car that is behind them.

The blue, old, beat up Jeep.

Her eyes widen and she looks over to the guy again and this time she sees him.

He’s grinning at her in that obnoxious way, when he knows he did something that affected her in a great way and he takes pride in the power he had for that small moment.

Oh, they are both dead.

Allison laughs again, moving away from Stiles as she climbs into the passenger side door.

Stiles looks at Lydia and shrugs before he rounded the Jeep and gets into the driver’s side. Stiles says something and Allison bursts out laughing, her head tilted back as they pull out of the parking space and drives off.

“I know, I was shocked too.” A voice says behind her.

Lydia turns around to see Scott standing behind her with his arm wrapped around Kira as the Kitsune huddles close to his chest.

“How long have you know?”

Scott shrugs and a small smile forms on his lips. “Stiles came to me a month or two ago, told me about his feelings for her. Asked if it was okay. Then Allison came, asked if the two of them dating would be okay.” He shrugs his one shoulder, tightening his arm around Kira. “They didn’t want many people to know.”

Lydia nods, because the words may have been left unsaid but it was clearly heard.

She understands that they wanted to keep their relationship private, to create a small bubble only for the two of them would be in, a bubble they didn’t want anyone to be a part of.

“I’m still going to kill them.” She says firmly.

Scott laughs, wrapping his other arm around Lydia and then gently urges her to walk down the front school steps.

“I’ll keep an ear out for the Banshee Scream.”

She laughs with him.

She can’t believe it… Allison and Stiles… But, the more she thinks about it…

The more it _somehow_ makes sense.

In a world where a nerdy asthmatic boy can become a werewolves and one of the most popular boys in school, and can still remain humble, in a world where the most popular girl in school is also the smartest one, in a world where werewolves and kitsune's and banshee’s exist.

She know that a world like that would make it possible for a boy that speaks a mile a minute and stumbles his way through school and supernatural battles and girl whose family used to hunt any supernatural creature but now protects those who can’t protect themselves, supernatural or not, can find each other.

And fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
